Outsider Chronicles: Fairies Don't Have Tails
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When I died, I wasn't expecting to get reborn into a world of fantasy and Magic. Well, actually, the last thing I was expecting was for my home to be destroyed by a Demon with me as the only survivor. What? Thats not the least of it? Oh no, I just had to stumble onto a grave containing a very powerful form of Lost Magic. Awww well, at least I'll fit right in with my new family!
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Fairies Don't Have Tails

When I died, I wasn't expecting to get reborn into a world of fantasy and Magic. Well, actually, the last thing I was expecting was for my home to be destroyed by a Demon with me as the only survivor. What? Thats not the least of it? Oh no, I just had to stumble onto a grave containing a very powerful form of Lost Magic. Awww well, at least I'll fit right in with my new family!

 **And here we go again with a proper Fairy Tail idea...although it does have some SDS elements. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

When I died, the last thing I was expecting was to open my eyes again. However, thats exactly what happened. Of course, I wasn't in the same place as I closed them, nor was I in the same body. In fact, I was in the body of a baby. Yay me.

As for my new location, well, lets just say I might be in trouble. Why? Well, the world I've been reborn into was one of magic, demons and insanely powerful Wizards with a bad habit of destroying entire towns...well, almost. Yep, I've been reborn into the world of Fairy Tail! This is really gonna hurt...Oh well, at least theres plenty going on in the world and its big enough that I probably won't ever get caught up in a nasty situation...right?

* * *

I grew up in a small village located in a lush and green area of Fiore by the name of Rosemary Village. Yes, that one. The one where Erza spent her childhood before getting kidnapped by the Zeref worshiping Cult of wackjobs. To make matters worse, I was the same age as Erza, so I'd end up on the receiving end of that particular attack at some point. Frankly, I'm not sure how I'll react when it happens, although I have no intention of getting dragged off to the Tower of Heaven any time soon. Hell, I'd even like to save Simon and Erza (since they were my friends and all), but I wasn't too sure if I could pull that off…

"ROBIN GOODFELLOW, WAKE UP!"

"GAH!"

I jolted awake, only to realize I was falling and quickly grabbed onto the edge of the roof as I nearly fell off said roof I had been napping on. I hauled myself back up onto the roof and fixed the giggling Kagura with a withering glare.

"Was that really necessary?" I growled.

"Nope," said the girl with a grin.

I took a deep breath.

"Alright, next question, why did you wake me up like that?"

"Erza and Simon have been looking for you," she said, "We've been asked to go gather some ingredients from the forest.."

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Couldn't you have just shaken me awake rather than nearly scaring me off the roof?" I asked.

"And where would be the fun in that?" was my reply.

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the roof, landing lightly on the grass below. A moment later, I caught Kagura as she hopped off after me.

"Alright, lets go," I said as I set the girl on her feet.

"K!" said the seven year old as she led the way to the edge of the village where Erza and Simon were waiting.

"There you are!" said Simon as we approached, "Let me guess, he was napping somewhere?"

"Yep, on a roof," said Kagura.

"Again? You'd think he'd have learnt after he rolled over and ended up in a water barrel," said Erza with a smirk.

I just yawned.

"I'm standing right here you know," I said lazily, "Besides, rooftops are the only place I can actually get a decent nap around here..."

Erza rolled her eyes.

"You'd sleep all day if we let you," she said.

"I would," I responded without missing a beat.

"Alright you two, thats enough," said Simon, "Come on, we've got to get those ingredients before dark."

We headed into the forest and made a beeline for the spots we knew had the largest concentrations of herbs, mushrooms, berrys and so on. Having grown up in these woods, we knew most of it like the backs of our hands. However, there was one area that we had never entered, both because our Parents had forbidden it and because it, frankly, gave everyone who got close the creeps. While it was true that most kids would probably go straight there after their parents warned them away, the aura it gave out was more than enough to keep even the most rebellious of kids out. In fact, the only person who wasn't affected by the aura was me.

Yeah, kinda strange, right? In fact, despite everyone in the village's warnings against the spot and the aura that kept the other kids out, I had been tempted to have a look more than once, especially when I got close to it. Hell, to me the aura actually seemed to be inviting, not scary. However, I wasn't dumb enough to risk getting my head chewed off for a quick thrill, so I kept my distance.

* * *

Anyway, our foraging trip was going well as there was currently an abundance of useful plants available in the forest and we'd even stumbled on a beehive that we'd been able to get some honey from as a treat for later. The sun was setting as we started making our way back to the village, lighting up the sky with a deep, crimson glow that almost resembled Erza's hair...or blood.

"Hey, whats that?" asked Kagura, pointing at a large pillar of black smoke that was rising from the direction of Rosemary Village, "Wheres all that smoke coming from?"

My stomach dropped at the sight of it, not helped in the slightest by the fact I could see the ruddy glow of flames above the treeline.

"Nothing good," I muttered, "Come on, lets hurry."

We did just that and it didn't take us long to reach the Village. Unfortunately, it seemed that my fears were well founded as we exited the treeline to find the village aflame. We all froze at the sight, not helped in the least by the dead bodies we could see amid the flames.

"W-whats going on?" gasped Erza.

I swallowed my bile, my mind working at a mile a minute. If I acted now, I could stop Erza and Simon getting kidnapped. True, that would make a mess of the timeline, but I honestly didn't give a rats ass.

"Guys, we need to go back into the forest," I said, "Whoever did this might still be here…"

I was cut off by a loud and very familiar scream.

"MOMMY!" screamed Kagura, sprinting into the village before I could stop her.

"KAGURA!" shouted Simon, taking off after his sister.

"Oh for…" I growled, "Erza, we need…"

I was cut off as my red-headed friend sprinted into the village after the siblings.

"Or not," I muttered, "Well, I guess hidings out of the question…"

I sighed, before steeling myself and sprinting after the others.

* * *

Unfortunately, finding them was easier said than done. Rosemary wasn't large, in fact, it was tiny, but the flames had to have been created by Magic as there were more than a few barriers where flames had no right to be and even a few earthen walls that had obviously been created with a spell that turned the Village into a maze in which I quickly lost track of my friends. Looking back, I think there may have been some illusion Magic present as well. Since I couldn't find my friends, I instead decided to head to my house to see if I could get my parents out, if they hadn't already left or been slaughtered or captured.

"MUM, DAD!" I shouted as I burst into my house, "WHERE ARE…"

I was brought up short, my eyes widening in shock and horror as I watched my Mother sliding of the sword of a large, armoured man.

"Hmm?"

The man turned, revealing that he was a middle aged man with scruffy, light green hair and beard, an eyepatch over his left eye and was wearing copper coloured armour under a dark purple cloak. His sword was a green, almost organic looking scimitar that was currently stained red with the blood of my parents.

I took in the gristly sight in an instant and, in the same instant, shock and horror turned to rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed and charged the man.

Naturally, it was about as useful as a toothbrush in a fight against a lion and the man easily smacked me away into a wall. I slid down it, dazed and hurting

"What do we have here?" asked the armoured man, turning to face me fully, "That was pretty brave kid. Brave, but foolish."

He snapped his fingers and a couple of men in the robes of Zeref Cultist emerged from the door leading to the kitchen.

"Take this one and put him with the others," said the man, "I'm going to make sure we didn't miss anyone else."

"Yes sir," said one of the Cultists as the man swept out of the house.

I groaned and tried to move, but my body hurt to much. Besides, there wasn't really much I'd be able to do against these two nutjobs anyway. Despite that, one of the Cultitsts didn't seem to like the fact I was trying to do...something and pointed his staff at me. There was a flash of light and I screamed as I was hit by a lightning bolt. The Cultist kept the Lightning on me for a moment, before releasing it, allowing me to fall to the floor, my limbs twitching as smoke rolled off my body.

"Consider yourself lucky brat," sneered the other Cultist as he picked me up by the back of my shirt and dragged me towards the door, "You're about to become part of a glorious effort. Your blood, sweat and tears will be what brings back our Lord and Master."

As he dragged me past the bodies of my parents, my barely focusing eyes met the blank eyes of my mother.

" _no…"_

I couldn't let them take me.

" _No…"_

I wouldn't be a part of their sick and pointless attempt to restore Zeref. All thoughts were gone from my head, leaving nothing but fierce determination and anger. I wouldn't allow myself to be taken! I wouldn't let them take my friends! I wouldn't let the bastard responsible for my Parents deaths go unpunished!

"NO!"

The word tore itself from my lips at the same time as I felt a massive rush of power flood my body, washing away the pain of the impact with the wall and the lightning bolt. Without thinking, my fingers closed on the small knife that was hidden in my belt and I drove it into the mans leg.

"AHHH, DAMN IT!" he yelped, instinctively dropping me as he clutched at his injury.

I scrabbled away from the men, putting my back against the wall as I pointed the bloody knife at them. It was a pathetic weapon, but it was all I had.

"You little brat!" snarled the Cultist, "You'll be sorry!"

He snatched the staff his companion was holding and advanced on me, clearly intending to beat me senseless. As he raised the staff in preparation to beat me with it, I instinctively held up my arms defensively in a futile attempt to hold him back. However, as I did, another surge of energy flooded my body.

The effect was immediate as the man suddenly collapsed, screaming in agony as the small cut on his leg suddenly opened into a wound so massive I'm surprised it didn't sever his leg and began spurting a frankly massive amount of blood that quickly coated the walls, floor, ceiling, the other Cultist and me.

"Wha...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU BRAT!?" screamed the other Cultist in horror as his friend went still, his lifeblood now everywhere except where it was supposed to be.

However, I didn't respond, both because I had no idea what I'd done and because I was in shock. After all, I had just killed a man in one of the most messy ways I can think of, short of feeding him into a wood chipper.

"ANSWER ME YOU BRAT!" snarled the Cultist, snatching up the fallen staff and advancing on me.

However, before he had taken more than a few steps, the ground erupted and a massive root shot out of the ground, stabbing him through the stomach and pinning him to the wall.

"A-ah-AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt another surge of power, this one even bigger than the last two.

The power rolled off me like a wave, causing all the wood in the house to forget it was supposed to be dead and rapidly grow roots, branches and leaves. It took less than a minute for the entire house to be consumed by the new tree, taking a few unlucky sods with it was it rapidly grew, its roots surging through the soil, even breaking the surface and slithering like snakes in a few places. However, I only found that out later as the frankly obscene amount of Magic I'd just released quickly proved too much for my body and I passed out as a massive flower grew around me.

 **And done. So, what do you think? Keep in mind, I haven't actually got to the flashback to the events at Rosemary Village yet (no laughing at the back) so I have no idea if Kagura is OOC or not, hence why I made this kinda brief.**

 **Hmm, I wonder what this strange power Robin used could be? Should be interesting, no?**

 **The Magic in Fairy Tail is rather inconsistent as some people are stated to have learnt their Magic, while others, like Erza and Mirajane, seem to have instinctively used Magic in a life or death situation. With that in mind, I used a concept like the latter for the activation of Robin's Magic. He will learn a couple of other tricks in the future though.**

 **Hmm, why was I so specific in describing the man I wonder? As if you can't figure it out! Hell, hes a clue in and of himself as to what Robin's Magic is!**

 **And with that, its time for me to sign off. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Fairies Don't Have Tails

When I died, I wasn't expecting to get reborn into a world of fantasy and Magic. Well, actually, the last thing I was expecting was for my home to be destroyed by a Demon with me as the only survivor. What? Thats not the least of it? Oh no, I just had to stumble onto a grave containing a very powerful form of Lost Magic. Awww well, at least I'll fit right in with my new family!

 **And we're back. A lot of people have correctly guessed what Robin's magic is, but no ones taken a stab at the identity of the Knight who killed his Parents...eh, maybe you'll be able to figure it out after this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Magical exhaustion is a rather strange feeling. Physically, it makes you feel lightheaded and comes with a rather empty feeling and, if you used up your magic too quickly over a short time, can leave you feeling like you've got a bad case of the flu, especially if you haven't used much Magic in the past. Unfortunately for me, I fell under both categories, so when I came too after my little freakout, I felt like absolute shit.

I groaned as I regained consciousness, my entire body was aching like crazy, my head was throbbing and my throat felt like sandpaper. It took some doing, but I was eventually able to force my eyes open, only to be met with the sight of a smooth, white ceiling above me and the feeling of laying on something as soft as silk. Considering that my bed was nothing more than a straw stuffed mattress, that certainly got my attention.

"Where am I?" I said as I sat up.

As I did, the ceiling above me shifted and opened, revealing that I was actually laying in a gigantic flower. Not only that, but I obviously wasn't in the village anymore since I seemed to be in a clearing in the middle of the woods and, judging from the position of the sun, at least a full day had past since I passed out. On the up side, I had not been taken by the Cultists, on the down side, there was no way I'd be able to save Simon and Erza...unless I wanted to take on the entire Cult on my own that is. Still, that did leave the question of where in the hell I was.

I slowly got to my feet and turned in a circle, trying to find a landmark that would give me some idea of where I was. What I found instead made me stop and stare. The flower I had been sleeping in was attached to the root of a frankly massive tree that extended way, way up above the canopy, its sharp, leafless branches reaching towards the noonday sun like grasping hands. It also happened to serve as the perfect landmark as the Dead Tree happened to be located in the center of the dark area of the woods we weren't supposed to go.

According to local legend, the tree used to be the source of a huge amount of Magical Power, but something happened that resulted in its power drying up and the tree itself dieing. Reasons varied, ranging from someone stealing the magical spring that was the source of the trees life to the King of the Forest falling in battle. Whatever the truth, the tree was believed to be the source of the Darkness and all the legends agreed that anyone who entered the dark area of the forest would disappear, never to be seen again. So yeah, good reason to avoid the place like the plague! I was the sort of person who avoided places with a bad reputation for being haunted in my last life, so you can bet your bottom dollar that I was definitely going to avoid a similar place in a world where Magic was very much real!

I swallowed as I looked around nervously. How had I got here and, more importantly, how? Theres no way I could have sleepwalked and, if I had, I'd almost certainly have been picked up by the Cultists.

"Hi!"

"GAH!"

I spun around at the sudden voice in my ear, only to freeze at the sight of the owner of the voice. He looked like he was in his early teens, with pointy ears, long, red hair and leaf green eyes. He was bare chested and wore a pair of baggy pants with a corsage on his left wrist and baggy pants which have a butterfly scale-like pattern at the cuffs. Oh, and he also had a massive pair of rainbow coloured, butterfly-like wings, was floating a few inches off the ground and was translucent.

"Wha...who are you?!" I spluttered.

"Hmmm, I think a better question is, who are you?" asked the winged Ghost, "After all, I know who I am."

My eye twitched and I took a deep breath.

"My name is Robin Goodfellow," I said, "Now who are you? And what is this place?"

The boy chuckled and did a backflip in mid air, spreading his arms to indicate to the dead tree.

"This is the Fairy Kings Forest!" he said, before he seemed to deflate slightly, his wings drooping, "Well, it was before it was burnt down by a Demon. Now its just a forest with the burnt husk of the Spirit Tree in the middle…"

My eyes widened in complete and utter shock at that. I didn't think Fairies really existed in this world! I mean sure, its implied that one lived on Tenrou Island at some point, but it had never been confirmed. Not only that, but this ghostly boy (who I was willing to bet was a Fairy himself) looked oddly familiar…

The boy shook his head and smiled again.

"As for me, I'm the First Fairy King and former ruler of this Forest, the Mighty Gloxinia!"

This time, my jaw dropped in disbelief. Well, that explained why he looked so damn familiar at least! He was one of the Commandments from the Seven Deadly Sins, but what was he doing here? More to the point, how could the Fairy Kings Forest be here of all places? I'm pretty sure that Fiore had never been Britannia. Then again, I suppose that it could just be a coincidence…

"OK, so your the Fairy King," I said, "So why are you transparent?"

"Oh, that," said Gloxinia dismissively, "I'm actually dead. My Spirit is bound here by the Spirit Tree until such time that a suitable successor can be found."

I blinked a couple of times. Well, that was...rather unexpected..

"O...K, so why am I here?" I asked.

"Why indeed?" said Gloxinia, fixing me with an unusually shrewd look, "The only ones who can be named Fairy King are those who possess the power to control Life and Death. Since the Fairy Race died out centuries ago, I thought I'd be stuck here forever, but now the Tree brings me a Human...how interesting."

He narrowed his eyes at me, before twitching a finger. I caught a flash of light out of the corner of my eye and spun around, just in time to see a rather large and sharp-looking spear come shooting out of the foliage straight at my head.

"HOLY…!"

I instinctively threw up my arm...causing a large root to shoot out of the ground, just in time to catch the spear before it stabbed me through the face. I gulped as the gleaming tip of the spear stopped an inch from my right eye. Fear and shock quickly changed to anger however as I realized that Gloxinia was clapping.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" I gasped, "You could have killed me!"

"That I could," said the Fairy King, "However, I didn't and now I know why the Tree brought you here."

I stared at Gloxinia, my jaw working as I tried to resist the urge to punch him in the face. Mostly because I was pretty sure I'd be wasting my time. The Fairy ignored my fury however and waved a hand, causing the root I'd summoned to release his Spear.

"The Magic you possess is called Disaster," he said, "It is the power that marks the Fairy King, granting its user the ability to control Life and Death in Nature. With it, you can transform tiny scratches into gaping cuts, a nettle sting into a deadly toxin or cause tumors to grow to consume the host in moments."

Well, at least that explained what I did to that Cultist, although exactly how I, a Human, came to possess the power of the Fairy King is a question I doubt will ever be answered.

"A Human you may be, but the Tree has made its decision," said Gloxinia as he floated up before me, Baraques floating at his side, "As the First King of the Fairies, I, Gloxinia, name you the next King of the Fairy Forest."

He drooped slightly in the air, the air of gravitas that surrounded him vanishing in an instant.

"For all the good it'll do," he muttered.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"As far as I know, there are no Fairies left," said Gloxinia, "We're practically extinct. The title is just for show."

"Then why even pass it on?" I asked.  
Gloxinia sighed.

"I've been trapped in this place for over 3000 years," he said, "Until I find a worthy successor, I cannot pass on."

He caught my expression and gave a weak chuckle.

"Don't worry kid, you won't get trapped," he said, "I was stuck here thanks to a Curse, not my Title or powers."

He smiled sadly and looked up at the sky.

"But now I'm finally free…"

He shook his head and scrubbed his face clean of tears.

"Anyway, before I can go, theres one last thing to do," he said, "Along with Disaster, the Fairy King possesses the power to call on the power of the Spirit Tree through a Spear fashioned from it."

"OK, how do I get that?" I asked.

I really hope I don't have to make it myself.

"Just place your palm on the tree," said Gloxinia, moving to one side and indicating to the dead tree.

I hesitantly stepped forwards and reached out to the cracked bark. The instant my palm came in contact with the tree, I felt my hand stick and the tree began to suck up my Magic like a thirsty man in a desert. I let out a yelp and tried to pull my hand again, but it was stuck.

"Don't worry, it'll let you go soon enough," said Gloxinia, leaning back in mid air.

"That really doesn't make me feel better!" I hissed, "How much...WHOA!"

The tree chose that moment to release me, causing me to stumble back and trip over a root.

"Ow," I muttered.

CRACK!

I looked up as the sound of wood cracking echoed through the clearing. There was now a large crack in the trunk of the tree, leaking golden sap like blood. The sap trickled down the trunk until it reached the bottom where it flowed into a bowl shaped depression in a flat rock sitting at the base of the trunk, before the flow stopped, leaving a large puddle of sap in the bowl that, unless I was very much mistaken, was glowing slightly. A moment later, the sap began to bubble and swirl, before the tip of a blade began to emerge, followed by the rest of the blade and then the shaft of the weapon, until all the sap had vanished, replaced by a large spear stood upright in the bowl. It was longer than I was tall, with a large, sword-like blade on top of an ornate handle. All in all, a weapon fitting for the Fairy King.

I swallowed and hesitantly held out my hand towards the weapon. In response, the spear leaped from its place and slapped into my palm, sending a massive rush of energy through me, along with the knowledge of the-my- spears name and forms.

"Gae Bolg?" I muttered, "Well, thats interesting…"

I turned back to Gloxinia, who was staring down at his hands as his spectral body began to glow.

"Finally," he said, his voice echoing, "I'm free!"

Despite the fact he'd nearly killed me earlier, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, you are," I said, "And...thanks for this."

Gloxinia looked up at me in surprise.

"My Village is gone," I said, "My Parents are dead. Without this, I'd be completely helpless. But now...now I might be able to survive."

Gloxinia stared at me for a moment, before smiling softly.

"I guess we helped each other then," he said, "Farewell Robin Goodfellow, Fairy King, may we meet again in the Afterlife...but not for a while yet!"

I laughed and nodded as the Fairy faded completely from view, leaving me alone in the clearing.

 **And done. So, now we know for a fact that Robin's power is Disaster and he's apparently been named the next Fairy King...of an extinct race. Yeah, don't expect any other Fairies to show up for a while.**

 **Now the only question is, why was Gloxinia here and not sealed in the Coffin? Could I have plans for the future for that? The short answer is yes and here's a clue. Robin's original name was going to be Harlequin.**

 **No, Gae Bolg does not have any of the abilities from Fate and it never will. Hell, its appearance is actually based on the Dragon Slayer Swordspear from Dark Souls 3. Most of its forms are my own creations, but a couple are the same as King or Gloxinia's.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Next time, Robin meets a teacher who looks rather out of place…and is rather interested to meet someone who resembles a certain Grizzly she knows. Hehehe, could be fun! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Fairies Don't Have Tails

When I died, I wasn't expecting to get reborn into a world of fantasy and Magic. Well, actually, the last thing I was expecting was for my home to be destroyed by a Demon with me as the only survivor. What? Thats not the least of it? Oh no, I just had to stumble onto a grave containing a very powerful form of Lost Magic. Awww well, at least I'll fit right in with my new family!

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

It had been a year since Rosemary Village had been attacked and I had gained the powers of the Fairy King and that time had been...interesting. Fortunately, since Disaster was an inborn Magic, rather than being learnt, I didn't really have any trouble controlling it and it didn't take long at all to get good enough with Gae Bolg that I could defend myself against most foes I met on the roads, so long as I avoided the areas frequented by Dark Guilds. I spent my time working as an Independent Mage, mostly taking on simple, low paying jobs from the town notice boards that weren't sent to a Wizard Guild for whatever reason to pay for lodging, transport and food.

I spent most of my time either doing the simple jobs or training to improve on my skills, usually both at the same time as many of the jobs involved dealing with local wildlife causing trouble or dealing with small groups of bandits. You know, the sorts of things random NPC's give you as side quests for a quick buck in games? I did intend to join a Guild at some point, but for now, I wanted to become a little stronger first. I mean, my magical power levels were, frankly, off the charts and my Spirit Spear was also very powerful in its own right, but that meant very little if I had no idea how to use all that power.

* * *

"Aww man, I really need to find me a teacher," I grumbled as I tossed a speared fish over my shoulder with the rest of them.

I was currently camped out in a forest somewhere between Onibas and Clover after finishing a job hunting down a troublesome pack of wolves that had been bothering the local farmers. I let out a huff as my Spear switched back to its standby form (A green spotted scarf) and wrapped around my neck. While waiting for my dinner to cook, I sat on the bank of the river with my bare feet in the water, idly watching as my reflection ripped in and out of focus. It showed a young (I was currently 11) boy with short, brown hair, orange brown eyes, wearing baggy, green pants tied off at the bottom with bandages, a dark blue short sleeve top under a sleeveless, dark green jacket. Oh, and my scarf of course.

"Maybe I should just join a Guild now," I mused, "Then it'd be easy to find someone to teach me something. Question is, which one? Hmm…"

I cupped my chin in thought.

"Blue Pegasus seems like an alright Guild to be a part of," I mused as me with a Blue Pegasus Guild Mark and a sharp suit flitted past my minds eye, "I'd probably look good in a suit like that."

Then the image went up in smoke and an image of Bob appeared in all his pudgy glory, followed by Ichiya and his crazy possie.

"On the other hand, I don't think I could deal with those morons without using Disaster to put them in Hospital…" I muttered as the Bob in my mind said something about me being adorable and Ichiya chanted MAN! while striking odd poses.

I shook my head to dispel the image.

"Then theres Lamia Scale…" I mused as the image of me with a Lamia Scale mark appeared, "Jura's cool and I'd love to learn some of his magic…"

Then Sherrie and that weird dog guy appeared.

"Ehhh, less likely to kill em, but I have a feeling I'd seriously regret having to put up with that love obsessed nutcase."

The image vanished.

"Sabertooth? Fuck off. Quatro Cerberus...I'm not wearing a collar. Phantom Lord...FUCK NO! Cait Shelter...hmmm...nah, nothing I can really learn there...Fairy Tail…"

I paused. The main reason I didn't go to Fairy Tail right off the bat was mainly because, despite my incredible Magical Power, my physical strength was somewhat lacking and I really didn't think I was up for the craziness that came with being a member of Fairy Tail. Then again, they did have some incredible Mages who could probably teach me a lot and, considering I'm technically the Fairy King, I'd fit right in...then again, I really don't wanna know what Evergreen or worse, Mavis would do to me when they found out that little tidbit…

SNAP!

The sudden snapping of a branch snapped me out of my musings and I shot to my feet, my scarf snapping into Spear form as I took in the source. As soon as I did, I felt the blood drain from my face. Apparently, I had been so distracted, I'd allowed a group of Forest Vulcan to sneak up on me and now the oversized monkeys were advancing on me, blocking off all ways out.

"Awww crap, this won't end well," I muttered.

Then, one of the Vulcan let out a roar and charged me. A flick of my wrist sent Gae Bolg rocketing forwards, stabbing straight through the monster's chest, before shooting to the side in a spray of blood and cutting off the one next to its arm. That was the cue for the others to attack, forcing me to send Gae Bolg on a complex dance to keep them at bay.

"Tch, Form Five, Increase!" I said and my spear immediately broke apart into countless smaller blades that swarmed the attacking monkey's, using the countless blades to keep most of the monkey's at bay. At the same time, I waved my other hand, causing a few roots to erupt out of the ground, blocking and smacking away a group that was attacking from the side. I gritted my teeth. This was a lot tougher than it looked as I had to split my focus between controlling the roots and Gae Bolg. With that in mind, its no wonder that one of them managed to sneak up on me.

I flinched as the water behind me suddenly erupted and another Vulcan shot out, eyes aglow and fist drawn back, ready to crush me.

"TIME TO DIE TINY!" it roared.

" _Crap!"_ I thought, _"I need my hands to control my attacks and if I let up then the others'll get me! This is bad!"_

Understatement of the year. The monkey swung his fist, ready to crush me...only to be sent flying as something slammed into it, sending it flying into the lake.

"Well, isn't this quite the scuffle," said a female voice, drawing all attention as a figure slowly descended towards my camp, "You boys really shouldn't play with your food."

The figure landed, the darkness that hid her form vanishing in a moment of true Fairy Tail Logic, revealing that it was a woman. An extremely beautiful woman with long, black hair and yellow eyes, wearing a revealing outfit that I'm pretty sure she was using magic to keep on, consisting of an open fur collared long coat with heart shaped buttons, short shorts that were practically knickers and thigh high boots. Oh, and she also had a red boar tattoo on her neck.

"Not bad kid," said Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, "But I suggest you let me take it from here."

"Errr, sure thing," I said as I tried to get my brain back in gear.

"WHOOO, WOMANNNN!" roared the Vulcan as they charged at Merlin, hearts in their eyes and steam erupting from their nostrils.

Merlin just smirked.

"Sorry boys, but you're not my type," she said as she raised a hand and snapped her fingers, **"ENDLESS WHIRL!"**

Instantly, a massive tornado appeared and sucked the Vulcan into it, quickly tearing the monsters apart and blasting the remains away from the campsight. With the Vulcan's gone, Merlin turned to me, a slight smirk on her face. However, that smirk vanished to be replaced by a look of surprise when she saw me.

"King?" she muttered in surprise.

"Huh?"

Merlin shook her head.

"Sorry, never mind," she said, "You just look like someone I used to know. So, are you alright kid?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I was able to keep them off me until that last one snuck up on me," I said, "Thanks for the help by the way."

"Not a problem," said Merlin, "Although…"

A loud rumble reached my ears.

"If you really want to thank me, I wouldn't say no to dinner," she said.

I snorted.

"Sure, its the least I can do since you just saved my bacon," I said, "My name is Robin by the way."

"Merlin," said Merlin simply.

We both sat down by the fire and dug into the slightly over-done fish I'd been cooking before I was attacked. As we ate, I couldn't help but notice that Merlin kept eyeing my scarf. Guess she must have some idea of what it was since she worked with King all these years. And apparently I reminded her of the Fairy King, so that was pretty much a given.

"Thats quite the interesting spear you've got there," said Merlin at length.

"Thanks, its a Magic Weapon," I said, "Its made from a Spirit Tree and I can control it and draw out its power with my Magic."

"Disaster, right?" asked Merlin.

"Thats right," I said, "Its a useful ability, but I can't help but feel like I need something else…"

I caught Merlins raised eyebrow and elaborated.

"Disaster allows me to control nature and draw out the power of my Spear," I said, "And thats great...unfortunately, I don't really have anyone to teach me how to use my power properly. At the moment, I'm just throwing power around and, while its working, its not particularly efficient and I just know it'll come back to bite me in the future."

Merlin looked impressed at my analysis of my situation.

"Impressive analysis," she said, "Not many adults could look at their abilities so frankly and see where they need work."

"Thanks, I think," I muttered.

Merlin smirked and got to her feet.

"Well, if you need a teacher, I'd be happy to fulfil the role," she said.

I blinked and stared at her uncomprehendingly. That...sounded way too good to be true. Now, don't get me wrong, the idea of being taught by any version of Merlin was one I'd jump at, but considering she was willing to use the King as a guinea pig, I really don't think I want to know what she had in mind for me. Apparently Merlin caught some of what I was thinking in my expression and snorted.

"Don't worry Robin, I have no intention of using you in my experiments," she said, "I simply find myself at a bit of a loose end after some...unpleasantness in my homeland and you interest me. I can sense you have a tremendous amount of Magical Power and I'd be eager to see where you can take that potential if its properly nurtured."

I eyed her for a moment, searching for any sign of falsehood. Of course, I was talking about an apparently immortal Mage of unknown race and origin, so the chances of me actually being able to see anything were pretty slim. On the other hand, I really had no reason to suspect she had anything nefarious planned for me and, like I said, the idea of being trained by the Greatest Mage in Britannia was an extremely attractive one. After a moment, I nodded.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal," I said, getting to my feet, "I'll be your student. Besides, I kinda like the idea of having someone to travel with."

Merlin smiled widely.

"Excellent!" she said, "I think we'll be able to learn a lot from one another Fairy Boy!"

My eye twitched at the nickname. Something told me I was going to regret this…

 **And I'm going to end this here. I know these chapters have been a tad short, but there just to set the scene as it were. The chapters will get longer in the future.**

 **Just in case you didn't get it, Robin's musings in this chapter should be pictured like the thoughts and daydreams from the Anime. You know the ones.**

 **So, Robin has a teacher...and its Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins! What does this mean for the future? Is Britannia a part of this world? And why did Merlin mistake Robin for King? Is it just because he has the same abilities, or is it something more? Just what do I have planned for the future? Should be interesting, no? If anyone actually figures it out before my reveal, I will be genuinely surprised.  
**

 **Before I go, while parings wont necessarily be a part of this story, I'd still like to know what you think. Any suggestions?**

 **Anyway, this is where I sign out, so don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Fairies Don't Have Tails

When I died, I wasn't expecting to get reborn into a world of fantasy and Magic. Well, actually, the last thing I was expecting was for my home to be destroyed by a Demon with me as the only survivor. What? Thats not the least of it? Oh no, I just had to stumble onto a grave containing a very powerful form of Lost Magic. Awww well, at least I'll fit right in with my new family!

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

You know, I never thought I'd sympathise with that nutcase Vivian, but I was quickly proven wrong after just a couple of weeks travelling with Merlin. The woman was a bloody slave driver and utterly sadistic when it came to training! Still, I can't really complain since the Boar Sin was able to train me quite nicely over the two years we travelled together.

Anyway, during those two years, the two of us became close as student and teacher, as would be expected, and did more than a few jobs that even Guild Wizards would likely find to much. Yeah, Merlin was at least as strong as a Wizard Saint, so it really wasn't that much trouble. I could have done without the whole being used as Wyvern bait to get some hands on experience though. On the other hand, Merlin taught me how to use Perfect Cube and Absolute Cancel, so I really shouldn't complain.

On the other hand, since I was currently nursing a rather large bite mark on my behind, I'm going to complain as much as I want.

"Oh, quit grumbling Robin," said Merlin cheerfully, "It was just a nibble."

"Yes, from a Sandworm," I growled, "You know, those ten foot long worms with about a hundred teeth that can shred a Vulcan in moments?"

"Don't exaggerate, the one that got you was only a baby," said Merlin dismissively.

"IT WAS STILL A FOOT LONG!" I yelled.

"You healed it didn't you?"

I growled and shut up, knowing better than to argue with my teacher when she got like this.

"Good boy," said Merlin, patting me on the head.

I was just trying to decide if I could get away with using my spear to petrify her for a few hours and if the inevitable pain once she got lose would be worth a few hours of blessed silence when we both stiffened as a wave of Magic washed over us. It was unlike anything I had ever felt, carrying with it an intense hunger and an almost irresistible pull that I knew would have no trouble sucking me in if I got caught in it.

"What was that?!" I gasped.

"That was an Anima," said Merlin, turning in the direction of the Magical signal with narrowed eyes, "But how…"

Sure enough, the feeling was rapidly fading, although I was more interested in how the hell Merlin could possibly know what an Anima was. Then again, this was one of the oldest and most powerful Magic users on the face of the Earth, so I guess I shouldn't be totally shocked. I also wasn't in the least bit surprised when Merlin took off in the direction of the feeling, leaving me to scramble to catch up.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the source of the Magic where we found a perfectly round area of white sand that seemed to be releasing bubbles of Magical energy and a blue haired boy in the middle, leaning on a staff and panting heavily. At the sight of Mystogan, Merlin stopped short, a look of surprise on her face. At the same time, Mystogan turned around and froze at the sight of Merlin stood at the edge of the clearing.

"Well well, if it isn't little Misty," said Merlin, "What are you doing here kid? More to the point, how did you get here? I thought I destroyed the Anima in my Workshop."

Wait, what?

"Please don't call me that," said Mystogan, wincing at the nickname, "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"No, I can see that," said Merlin, "A big strong adventure, ready to do whats right. How noble."

Mystogan fixed Merlin with a glare.

"Oh, like you can say anything about being noble," he growled, "You and the rest of the Sins killed Master Zaratras!"

I repeat, WHAT?! What the hell was going on?! How did Mystogan know Merlin and Zaratras?! He was from Edolas...right?

"No we didn't," said Merlin, "Honestly, I would have thought you'd know better than that."

Mystogan hesitated, before he deflated and looked down, a heartbroken look on his face.

"No, I know you didn't," he muttered, "I overheard my Father and Dreyfus talking about killing the Grandmaster and how they planned to frame the Sins for it…"

WHAT?! But that means…ohhh, something tells me that the Edolas Arc is going to go very differently.

"Um, excuse me, confused outsider over here," I said, holding up a hand, "What in the world are you two talking about?"

Merlin blinked, looking mildly surprised to see me, almost as if she'd forgotten my presence. Mystogan meanwhile looked me up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you're Master Merlin's newest student?" he asked.

"Um...yes?" I said slowly.

Mystogan nodded solemnly and patted me on the shoulder.

"My condolences," he said.

"Riiiiight," I said slowly, "So, explanations? Lets start with what the hell an Anima is?"

"The Anima is one of my Magical Inventions," said Merlin, "It was more an ideal project than anything, I never thought it would actually work, but it did and provided a handy way out. Put simply, it's a gate between my world and this one."

My eye twitched. Yep, definitely different.

"Yeah, one that my Father has been using to gather power for the past couple of years," said Mystogan, "Hes taken over your old lab and has been making use of your invention. I have no idea what he has planned for the Magic he steals from this world, but I doubt it'll be good."

"And thats why your sealing the portals from this side?" asked Merlin, "Going against your own Fathers plans?"

"Yes," said Mystogan, looking down sadly, "He may be my Father, but he is a traitor who murdered the Grand Master and, if what I heard is right, is planning a Coup against the Kingdom. To make matters worse, he found a dead Demon in the Fairy Kings Forest and I think he's been experimenting with it and Holy Knights."

Merlin looked troubled at that.

"Thats...not good," she said.

"I didn't know what else to do," said Mystogan, sounding desperate "I couldn't go against him openly and theres nothing I can do about his experiments with the Demon, so I decided to do what I could and came through the Anima to at least slow down this plan. I…"

Merlin cut him off with a hand on his head.

"Calm down kid, you did fine," she said, "But you're right, this can't be allowed to go on...hmm…"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before she nodded and turned to me.

"Sorry Robin, but I think this is where we'll have to part ways," she said, "I've taught you how to fight and use your power properly, so the rest is up to you."

I blinked in surprise at the sudden ending of our partnership.

"But…" I started, but Merlin cut me off with a pat on the head.

"Don't worry kiddo, you're ready," she said with a smile, "You've exceeded my expectations and I'm proud to call you my Student."

I stared up at her in surprise. That...meant a heck of a lot. Merlin was a great teacher, despite her sadistic methods, so for her to say she was proud of me...well, it was quite the achievement. Plus, considering she was based on one of the most famous Wizards in fiction, it meant even more to me thanks to my prior life. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and nodded. Merlin smiled, before turning to Mystogan.

"Mystogan, you continue with what you're doing here," she said, "Very little helps after all."

"Alright, but what are you going to do?" asked Mystogan.

"I'm going back to Britannia," said Merlin, "It might take some time and work, but I won't let Hendrickson get away with stealing my work!"

Mystogan and I both sweatdropped, although neither of us was really surprised. Mystogan steeled himself and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said, "I...hope I'll see you again Master."

Merlin smiled.

"I'm sure you will," she said, "Both of you."

She snapped her fingers.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said as a pendent appeared in her hands, "Since we're going our separate ways, I'll give you this Robin."

She handed the pendent over, revealing that it was a red boar, just like her mark. Closer examination revealed that it actually opened, revealing a mirror and what looked like a Lachrima.

"It doesn't work across Dimensions, but if you ever find yourself in Britannia, you can use that to contact me," said Merlin.

I hesitantly took the pendent, before letting out a startled yelp as Merlin suddenly pulled me closer and shoved my head between her breasts. Needless to say, my face immediately went bright red as they were soft and almost completely bared.

"Goodbye my cute little Student," she said, before letting me go, "Have fun!"

She winked and snapped her fingers.

" **Anima Open!"** she said as a black swirl appeared behind her.

Merlin waved and stepped through the gate, which closed with a dull thump as soon as the tail of her coat had vanished, leaving Mystogan and I stood in the clearing alone.

"So, what now?" I asked at length.

Mystogan shrugged.

"No idea," he said, "I'm going to keep traveling to keep an eye out for more Anima. You're welcome to join me, but…"

He trailed off as I shook my head.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna join a Guild," I said, "I intended to do so once I finished traveling with Merlin anyway. Sure, its a bit earlier than I was expecting, but thats fine."

Mystogan hesitated for a moment, before he took a deep breath.

"In that case, can I ask you a favor?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess," I said, although I'm pretty sure I knew what he was going to ask.

"Up until recently, I was traveling with a little girl named Wendy," said Mystogan, "However, its too dangerous for her, so I left her with an old Hermit. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine, but she wanted to join a Guild. Do you mind finding her and taking her to a Guild?"

I hesitated for a moment. Sure, I had originally rejected Cait Shelter as a possible Guild, but that was mostly because there was really nothing for me to learn there. However, I now had the knowledge and skill I wanted, thanks to Merlin, so it was now a viable option. On the other hand, joining Fairy Tail would mean I would get to see Erza again and maybe help her deal with some of her demons early. Then again, Wendy wasn't without demons herself and she was currently surrounded by what amounted to Ghosts. Plus, she could do with a confidence boost and I liked the idea of helping the adorable little girl. After another moment's thought, I nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it," I said, "Where did you leave her?"

Mystogan gave a sigh of relief and told me how to get to the Hermitage that had become Cait Shelter. With that done, we said goodbye and parted, with Mystogan heading out to find more Anima and me heading in the direction of Cait Shelter. I had no doubt we'd meet again, probably after the Nirvana arc.

* * *

It took me about three days to reach Cait Shelter and I arrived to find the small community bustling with activity. I paused for a moment in the trees before entering, trying to find any indication that what I was seeing was an illusion. I couldn't, not even with my Disaster. My respect for Roubaul went up a notch. If he could do all this, he must be insanely powerful and strong willed.

"Ummm, hello?"

I blinked at the childish voice and looked down. To my complete lack of surprise, I found myself looking at the small form of Wendy. I really should have expected that she could sniff me out, being a Dragonslayer and all.

"Can we help you Mister?" asked Wendy.

I smiled and lowered myself down to land in front of the little girl, crouching down to her level.

"I think so kid," I said, "This is a Magical Guild, right?"

"Yep!" chirped Wendy, nodding rapidly, "This is Cait Shelter!"

"Hmmm, I don't suppose you have any openings, do you?" I asked.

Wendy's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean you want to join?" she asked.

I nodded.

"If your Master will let me."

Wendy's smile was nearly blinding as she seized my hand and started dragging me towards the Guild Hall.

"Come on Mister, lets go ask him!" she squealed.

I stumbled as I did my best to keep my footing as the small girl dragged me along with surprising strength for someone so small. We attracted more than a few looks from the illusions as we headed through the village, but none of them were hostile, more curious.

"MASTER ROUBAUL!" yelled Wendy as she dragged me into the building.

The old Specter spat out his booze at the sudden yell, before pausing at the sight of me.

"Whoes this Wendy?" he asked.

"This is...um," said the girl, before realizing that she hadn't got my name before dragging me into her Guild.

She blushed and looked up at me in askance.

"My name is Robin Goodfellow," I said, "I'm a traveling Wizard looking to join a Guild."

Roubaul's massive eyebrows shot up at that.

"And you want to join Cait Shelter?" he asked, suprise clear in his tone, "You know that are larger, stronger Guilds out there, right?"

I nodded.

"Of course I do," I said, "But where's the fun in that?"

Roubaul hesitated for a moment, before he turned his gaze on Wendy, only to get blasted by the Sky Dragons Puppy Dog Eyes and instantly crumbled.

"Alright then, welcome to Cait Shelter Mr Goodfellow," he said, "My name is Roubaul, the Guildmaster and you've already met Wendy."

He indicated to the beaming Dragon Slayer.

"You can meet the rest of the Guild later," he continued, "For now, lets get your Mark done."

He pulled a stamp out of...somewhere and stood.

"Where do you want it and in what colour?" he asked.

I hesitated for a moment, before lifting my foot and pointing at my left ankle.

"Just here and in red please," I said.

Two seconds later, I had my new mark and was officially a member of Cait Shelter.

 **And done. Before I start my inevitable quips, I have one thing to do...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **So, who was expecting that? Yes, the Seven Deadly Sins will be a part of this story...as a replacement of the Edolas arc! What does that mean for the characters who should have been the Edolas counterparts? Hmm, well, Mystogan is Hendrickson's son, we know that much, but what about Erza Knightwalker? Or even Edolas Fairy Tail? Well, one thing I know for sure is that Knightwalker will be much...darker than her counterpart, both in terms of her relationship with Fairy Tail and how she got her power. Lets just say that her eyes are also much darker.**

 **Now the pertinent question is, who are the alternates for the characters from the Sins? You might be able to guess who Robin's alternate is, but I'd love to see who you think I have in mind for Meliodas and Elizebeths counterparts. And yes, they are Fairy Tail Characters. I fully intend to have every Sin's Counterpart appear in the future, but I practically guarantee you won't get all of them.**

 **So, Robin has joined Cait Shelter. Naturally, that means I won't be covering the events of any arc before Nirvana in any detail, but there is one more thing I need to have happen before I get there. Should be fun, no?**

 **And this is where I sign out, so don't forget to leave a review telling me how utterly insane this idea is! Later!**


End file.
